fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam (Aftercry)
Still in progress Summary Adam is the primary protagonist of Aftercry. He is the leader of the Ark Family. Personality Adam is a kind, friendly individual who was deemed worth of Alura, a divine deity's, blessing. However, he is often rather lazy, and often looks for the easiest way to solve a problem. Personal Statistics [[Alignment|'Alignment']]: '''Lawful Good '''Name: Adam Origin: Aftercry Age: 70+ by the end of the series Gender: Male Classification: Human, Protector of the Realm | Demon Duke/Demon Lord | Demon God | "God of Space-Time" Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''Low 7-B, Higher '''with "Survivor" | At least '''6-A | At least High 4-C | '''At least '''High 4-C | 2-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy (via "Subspace" - Able to set up a telepathic network between him and his allies that spans several kilometres), Mind Manipulation (via "Subspace" - able to heavily influence minds through suggestion, encouraging or discouraging certain thought patterns in his targets), Probability Manipulation (via "Survivor" - Able to either double or halve the probability of an even occurring, such as an attack landing successfully), Accelerated Development and Reactive Evolution (via "Survivor" - His power increases the longer he continues to fight, as well as increasing every time he survives an attack), Resistance to Magic, Soul Manipulation (Able to protect his soul against the attacks of True Demons, who are able to easily devour souls), and Mind Manipulation (Has killed True Demons, who are able to alter minds as they please) | All previous abilities, in addition to Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5. As a spiritual being, Adam does not follow the cycle of life and death) Regeneration (Low-Godly. True Demons possess a Demonic Core in place of a soul, and are able to survive as long as that remains intact), Mind Manipulation (As a True Demon, he is able to freely alter minds as he chooses, even making his victims go mad if he wished it), Soul Manipulation (As a True Demon, he is able to remove souls from their owner's bodies, and devour them for sustenance), Non-Corporeal (As a True Demon, he is a spiritual essence that has no true physical form), Explosion Manipulation (via "Supernova" - able to create a localised explosion with force comparable to a real supernova), Corruption (via "Abyss Paint" - Able to make a regular human soul into a Demonic Core, thus making the victim a Demon), Barrier Creation and Mind Manipulation (via "Terror Wall" - able to trap his opponents in a mental barrier where they are shown all their worst fears), Void Manipulation (via "Oblivion" - Oblivion is an "Ontological Attack" that destroys the being of the target without affecting the physical body, erasing their memories, identity, and consciousness from existence), Resistance to Time Stop (Comparable to other Demon Lords, who are able to move in stopped time), Attack Potency: At least Small City Level, Higher '''with "Survivor" | At least '''Continent Level | At least Large Star Level | '''At least '''Large Star Level | Multiverse Level Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Relativistic+ '''| '''Relativistic+ | At least Relativistic+ '| '''Immeasurable ' '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small City Level, Higher '''with "Survivor" | At least '''Continent Level | At least Large Star Level | '''At least '''Large Star Level | Multiverse Level Durability: At least Small City Level, Higher '''with "Survivor" | At least '''Continent Level | At least Large Star Level | '''At least '''Large Star Level | Multiverse Level Stamina: High | Higher than before | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range | Hundreds of Meters | Hundreds of Meters | Hundreds of Meters | Multiversal Standard Equipment: 'None Notable 'Intelligence: '''High '''Key: Beginning of the Series | Later in the Series | Demon Lord | Demon God | End of the Series